


Two Truths And A Lie

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: A different take on the tent scene from episode 10, where Guy asks Sam to stay with him then.
Relationships: Briefcase Buddies - Relationship, Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Two Truths And A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for GEAH and I'm really excited! I know this has probably been done a bunch but I wanted to give my own take on the scene. I hope you like it! If you do be sure to leave a kudos and a comment!

The pinwheel inside the tent cast a turquoise glow over everything, turning Sam’s fur a slight green. He found it a bit funny, how in this moment as he told Guy the reason why he was constantly trying the green food, how he looked green himself. As he was looking down on the plate of food he saw in his peripheral as Guy reached out and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
“Keep trying Sam,” Guy said, looking into Sam’s eyes. Sam couldn’t fight the smile that tugged on to his face, apparently it was contagious because he watched as Guy mirrored his smile.  
“I will,” Sam promised, his eyes locked onto Guy’s. It was a moment that seemed to stretch on for years, and for a second Sam believed he was strong enough to tell Guy the whole truth. How he was working for Snerz, but now he wants to change. How he… well felt. About Guy. But before he could get the words out the moment was over and Sam realized he had missed his chance. He moved to leave, wanting to give Guy his space. But as he stretched out a hand to hold open the curtain of a door Guy stopped him.  
“Sam,” Guy called out, reaching out to stop Sam in case he kept walking. But Sam stopped at the call of his name and turned around, “Stay with me? A bit longer anyway. I-I just…” Guy trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
“Of course,” Sam said with a smile, turning back around and sitting in front of Guy. Sam realized his chance was back, the silence was his chance to come clean. To say all the things that he hadn’t before.  
“There’s something I need to say,” Guy said at the same time as Sam said.  
“I need to tell you something,” They paused for a second, looking at each other, before Sam laughed. Guy merely smiled at him.  
“You go first,” Guy offered.  
“No no, you go. Mine isn’t that important anyway.” Sam responded, resting his hands on his knees. His thing was important but if Guy said something important that would make it weird to explain his past of being a criminal then he’d rather keep it a secret.  
“So as you could probably tell, I haven’t really kept any friends from school. And then I never made any new friends. You’re… the first person I’ve been friends with in many years. And the best friend I’ve ever had.”  
“I… was gonna say the same thing.” Sam said with a forced smile, hoping Guy couldn’t tell the strain it took to put it there.  
“That’s not all Sam,” Guy held up a hand, looking to the ground for a second before looking back at Sam, “I’ve come to the realization that I've never felt this way about anyone before.” Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest, having a feeling of what Guy was saying but not wanting to jump to conclusions. He might just be saying he’s a VBFF (very best friend forever).  
“Guy… what are you saying,” Sam says, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“I’m saying that I think… I think I love you.” Guy said, his eyes staring deep into Sam’s eyes. Sam gasped, small and light.  
“I… I thought you liked Michellee.” Sam asked, thinking about how he had even tried to wing man them.  
“I like her but I don’t… like her how I like you. It’s like… if she wanted to date me I would date her but it’s not something I’d actively chase. I’ve probably ruined things between me and her now anyway. But with you… I so badly want something to happen.” Sam was stunned into silence. He had never had someone want to be his friend, let alone be his _boyfriend_. He didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Guy’s. At first Guy didn’t respond, shocked by the action, but after a minute he reciprocated, pressing back. The moment seemed to last forever, bathed in the blue light of the pinwheel, but at the same time it was over all too soon as Guy pulled away.  
“Guy, I’m so glad you feel the same,” Sam said with a happy smile, grabbing one of Guy’s hands in his own.  
“I assume that’s what you were going to tell me?” Guy said with a pleasant smile, unaware of how he ruined the moment for Sam. Sam felt like his heart had been stabbed and ripped into a million little pieces. He still hadn’t told Guy about his original job, how he was working for Snerz. He couldn’t tell Guy now though, he didn’t want to ruin what he had just discovered. For the first time in Sam’s life since his mom left him, he didn’t feel alone.  
“Y-yeah, that… that was what I was gonna say. You caught me.” Sam gave a nervous laugh, feeling like the words were stuck in his throat, praying he could find a way to keep Guy from finding out his original plan.


End file.
